imperial_conquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Germany
|image1=GER.png |government_type=Feudal Monarchy |capital=Berlin |culture=Prussian |religion=Protestant |group=Western }} ”An appeal to fear never finds an echo in German hearts.” - Otto von Bismarck does not exist at the beginning of the Grand Campaign; it can be formed in Central Europe by any nation with its capital in North Germany or South Germany and a Germanic culture, though Prussia and Austria are the most likely candidates. Historically, the idea of a single German state was only conceptualized after the Napoleonic Wars. However, in the game, it is possible for to be formed in the 16th century or even 15th century, long before the Napoleonic Wars. Formation Diplomatic It is possible for a nation with its capital in North or South Germany and a Germanic culture to form diplomatically if all nations in North and South Germany are vassals of, in a faction with, junior partners of, or in the sphere of influence of the nation forming . Austria is not required to be influenced by or a subject of the original nation for to be formed; however, it will only become part of on formation if it is. Military A nation with its capital in the North Germany or South Germany regions and a Germanic culture can form militarily. To do this, the nation must be at war with all other nations(Austria is optional) in North Germany and South Germany, the other nations must have capitulated, the original nation must have checked off the "Pursue German Unification" decision(this gives a "National Unification" war goal on all other nations required for the formation of ) and the original nation must control their capitals. At the peace treaty, the original nation will be able to demand “National Unification”. If the peace treaty is accepted, the North/South German nations(including Austria if it has capitulated and its capital is occupied) will be annexed and the original nation will become . If France is in the war, has capitulated, and its capital is controlled by the original nation, the provinces of Alsace and Lorraine will be taken in the “National Unification” demand. Großdeutschland(Greater Germany) Historically, Großdeutschland(German: Greater Germany) was the idea of all German-speaking peoples being united into a single nation. While this was never realized, as evidenced by the existence of Austria, it is still possible in the game. In Imperial Conquest, this is usually represented by the union of the German and Austrian empires into ; such a nation has the potential to become the strongest nation in the game at any given time, and, in the hands of a skilled player, it can be an unstoppable juggernaut. Großdeutschland is usually created by forming militarily and force-vassalizing Austria(preferably if it has inherited Hungary) in a peace treaty, then diplo-annexing Austria as soon as possible and declaring war on France to take Alsace and Lorraine. Expansion Targets * Upon formation, gains permanent claims on the provinces of Elsass, Lothringen and Luxemburg. Since these provinces are likely to be owned by France by the time is formed, the player may declare war on France to take these provinces. It is also possible to extend further into France and take French provinces bordering Alsace and Lorraine. ** If Luxembourg has become independent from France, they will be easy to expand into. Luxembourg begins the game with a core on one province, so it will only have that province upon becoming independent. This means that occupying this province while at war with Luxembourg will make them capitulate, and, if only Luxembourg is fighting in the war, will win as soon as Luxembourg capitulates. will be able to annex Luxembourg in the peace deal. * If it is not owned by at formation, Austria is a likely target. will likely be much stronger than Austria, allowing for an easy victory in the event of a war with Austria. ** If Austria has not annexed Hungary, Hungary will usually be an easy target for military expansion. Hungary will likely be a weak nation, especially when compared to , so invading and annexing them should be very easy once has annexed Austria. * The Low Countries are a prime target for expansion, especially if the Netherlands have not yet been formed. If the Netherlands are not formed, the player will be able to conquer nations in the Low Countries one-by-one. However, if the Netherlands have been formed, will gain much less infamy from a single war declaration than they would get from multiple wars with small nations. * Bohemia will likely be an easy target, due to the close distance and the weakness of Bohemia when compared to . Category:Countries Category:European Countries Category:Western Category:Christian